Diamond in the Dirt
by Suzuka Harukaze
Summary: Nakamura Chiaki is the new girl at Seiyo. She finds the 4 bishounens very UNinteresting. The bishounens find something weird about her. Something familiar. I-it couldn't be her right? She died 3 years ago. Hinamori Amu.
1. Chapter 1:Nakamura Chiaki

**Suzuka: I'm here for another story! As you may know, I've started 'Heartful Death', but since I haven't gotten at least 5 reviews, I'm deleting the story. Sorry to the two fans that liked my story, but now I'm starting 'Diamond in the Dirt.' This was inspired by a fanfic I read that was called, 'A Rose in a Bush Full of Thorns' See where I got the title from? LOL. **

**Kukai: Am I in the story?**

**Suzuka: Yes you are. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are two different people. Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Chiaki, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya are 12 and in 7****th**** Grade. Utau is 15 and Ikuto is 17.**

**Summary****:** **Nakamura Chiaki is the new girl at Seiyo. She finds the 4 bishounens very UNinteresting. The bishounens find something weird about her. Something familiar. I-it couldn't be her right? She died 3 years ago. Hinamori Amu. They soon find out something VERY surprising.  
"You act familiar about somebody. Do you know Hinamori Amu?" "What if I do?" KukaixOc**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock. It rang 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. Tch, that song was old. I sat up straight and sighed. It was just a few weeks ago that I moved to Tokyo. Mom had gotten a promotion so we moved here. It was also my first day of Seiyo Academy, Middle School Division.

"Chiaki! Wake up! Your uniform is on the drawer!" my mom said downstairs.

I grabbed my uniform and wore it on in light speed. It was a black blazer and a white T-shirt underneath, a green plaid tie and a green plaid skirt just a few inches above the knees. I looked into the mirror and decided to add my style. I took my chain hanging from the drawer's knob and put it through the whole of my skirt where the belt's supposed to go. I took a red rose clip and stuck my hair into a high ponytail. Next I undid the tie a little bit so now it's just hanging weakly on my neck. Lastly, I put on my 'I-don't-care-just-move-out-of-my-way' stare. I had this habit ever since I was born. I was this emo girl that was always in the shadows and never playing. Or that's what people say and think. Truthfully, I always wanted to be playing and laughing with the other girls. I never had a friend. I don't know why though. My mom, Midori Nakamura, was this middle aged woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes. My dad, Tsumugu Nakamura, was also this middle aged man with light brown hair and dark grey eyes that seemed like black. I also never knew why I had crimson red hair compared to my parents. It seems like it's a mystery never to be solved. I sighed ready for another day full of boredom.

"Chiaki! Hurry!" exclaimed my mom. I rushed downstairs just in time for my mom to give me my backpack. It was a grey messenger bag. It looked dull, like my eyes and life. I sighed heavily again. I got in the car and after a few minutes of daydreaming I was dropped off at the main gate. Students from the elementary division to the high school division were laughing and talking. Oh I wish how I could have friends.

"Oh My Gosh, did you see what Kairi-Sama, Tadase-Sama, Kukai-Sama, and Nagihiko-Sama did yesterday?" squealed some girl behind me.

"What?!" asked her friend.

"He pointed at me saying something. Then they all smiled and nodded!!!" she squealed/replied. Oh great, another demented fangirl.

"OMG!!!!!!" they squealed in unison. I sighed loudly. This is ANOTHER school that had fangirls and "hot" boys.

The bell rang and I rushed to class. Suddenly, I saw a flash of brown and it collided with me.

"Watch where you're going." I said coolly.

"OMG!!! You're that cool Nakamura Chiaki!!!" he squealed. I looked up and had disbelief wash all over me. It was my teacher, Nikaidou Yuu.

"Uhh yeah." I said nervously. Who knew my teacher would be THIS weird?! He led me to class and told me to stay outside before he calls my name. He walked in the room. I pressed my ear close to the door to hear it more clearly.

"Class, we have a new student, please be nice to her. Come in." he said.

I pushed open the door and strolled in coolly.

"Class, her name is Nakamura Chiaki... P-please… OMG! I can't stand it you're too cute and cool!" he half squealed and introduced. I sweatdropped. He attacked me with a flying super hug. Then with my awesome reflexes, I jumped out of the way and he landed flat on his face. Ouch.

"No touchy." I said. The class was silent. I spotted a brown haired boy staring at me. His eyes said," Something's interesting about her, I'll check it out." I smirked. Who knew it were easy reading people like this? Did I mention? I had this weird thing too. I don't know where I got this but I have this power to read people's emotions and thoughts through their eyes. I also had this weird X shaped birthmark under my left eye, it was there because of my powers, but I don't know when it got there.

"What are you staring at me for freaky brown haired dude in the back?" I asked him rudely.

_Time to have some fun._

Gasps were heard. Murmurs were heard.

"She did not just mess with Kukai-Sama!!!" quietly yelled some girl.

"Actually, I was wondering, Halloween is over little girl, stop with the ugly mask." he insulted. A vein popped out. Some giggles were heard.

"You want to fight little boy?" I challenged while smirking.

"Bring it on." Oh he brought it.

"Let's start with 'Your Momma Jokes' okay?"

"M'kay."

"Your momma's so ugly that when she was entered in a ugly competition, the judges said," No professionals allowed." I remarked.

Some 'oooooos' were heard. Some giggled were heard. I also caught some glares.

"Your mommas so stupid, she kept staring at the orange juice carton because it said 'concentrate'." he insulted. Some giggles were heard.

"You're mommas so fat when she got on a weight scale it kept rolling and stopped and said 'To be continued'." I remarked. Some louder giggles were heard.

I decided to read his eyes again. I stared intensely at his brown orbs and it said, "Tch, this'll be easy, she has one more thing she doesn't know, I wet the bed every few times."

I smirked.

"At least I don't wet the bed." I said smirking victoriously. Everyone in class broke into laughter. Some were on the verge of tears. The dude just blushed in embarrassment. Then one of the fangirls came up to me.

"How dare you mess with Kukai-Sama!" she yelled. Then slapped me across the face. Her palm hit my birthmark, it started to throb intensely. I looked at Nikaidou and he nodded. I ran out the room and into the bathroom. I sighed and looked closely into the mirror. Every time somebody or something would hit my birthmark, something weird would happen. It happened only once, but that time, I uncovered a memory of a girl that had bubblegum colored hair. She was laughing with a blonde dude.

"OUCH!" I cried in pain. I held onto my throbbing head as I recalled another memory.

**xXXx (Start of memories)**

"I'm bored!!!" cried a brown colored haired girl. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails.

"Calm down." reassured a blonde haired dude.

"Yo, Hinamori, aren't you going to be late to Ami's practice?" asked a brown haired dude.

"Jack, don't say 'Yo'. That's bad manners." corrected some green haired dude.

"Joker, please calm down Jack." commanded the green haired dude.

"Kairi~ I need more cookies!" yelled out the pigtailed girl.

"Ace, stop acting like a baby!" commanded 'Kairi'.

"Amu, where's Nagihiko and Nadeshiko?" asked petite blonde.

"Oh, they're both in the kitchen. You have a crush on Nagihiko?" asked the bubblegum colored haired girl too loudly.

"Hinamori Amu! Don't make me say that you like-"started the girl.

"Who wants cookies?" asked an interrupting Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

"Rima, we'll continue this later." whispered angry 'Amu'

**xXXx (End of Memories)**

I came out of the girl's bathroom and thinking about the memory I recalled. I reached the classroom. It was free time so the students were bickering.

"Tch, so that's Hinamori Amu." I said a BIT too loudly.

Everyone turned to me and silenced.

"Don't you ever say her name ever again." threatened brown haired dude.

"You can't make me." I smirked. I must know what happened.

"We'll kill you." whispered the dude with really long and purple hair next to him.

"Joker." I whispered.

Then, a flash of green, yellow, brown and purple went against me and shoved me against the wall. Then they got out a small but dangerous pocket knife. Before they could scratch my skin, I dodged out of their way and whispered," Rima and Nadeshiko."

That seemed to anger them more.

Then I stared at the 4 pretty boys in front of me. I realized they were the ones from the memory.

"Fujisaki, Souma, Hotori, Sanjou, Mashiro, Yuiki, Hinamori." I whispered. Then I blacked out.

**Suzuka: Why's Chiaki having these weird memories? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Blushing

**Suzuka: OMG, Imma thank the 5 people that reviewed! Love Ya's~ Anyways, so may people have thought the same thing. Chiaki is Amu. Is she? Is she not? Hint: It's something like that. But didn't Amu die? I got this idea from a Gakuen Alice fanfic. LOL, yes that idea does belong to the owner. I won't tell you who until the end of this fanfic. I don't want to spoil the ending. This'll be probably as short as my other fanfics. Probably like 9 or 11 chapters.**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried to open my eyes, but they were like bolted shut. I heard angry voices.

"Nikaidou! You know it's dangerous to let these boys touch Chiaki!!!" cried one person.

"I'm sorry! They have an advantage over me!" protested Nikaidou.

"Oi, Nikaidou, what're you talking about?" asked one person. His voice sounded like a girl's.

"U-uhh, well…" stuttered Nikaidou. Great, he's going to spill my secret. Nikaidou knew that I had that power to read peoples' minds through their eyes. He also knew the strange memories I've been having. I decided to save him and tell him to make up for it later. I swallowed some saliva and groaned loudly. I could feel them staring at me. I groaned a little louder this time. I felt piercing stares. I sat up straight so suddenly one of the people fell back on their chairs with a loud thud. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the white room of the school's infirmary. I spotted Fujisaki, Sanjou, Souma, and Hotori in front of me. Like literally. Hotori was looking at me straight in the eye and we were VERY close. I could hear his heavy breathing. I started to blush, but it went unnoticeable by them, except for Nikaidou. He smirked evilly.

"Oi, Hotori, get off of me." I said coolly. The other boys snickered while Hotori blushed.

"Nikaidou, what are they doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since they almost killed you, they have to be with you." he replied. I sighed.

"When Saaya hit your birthmark, why'd you run out?" asked Fujisaki.

Nikaidou chuckled nervously. Seems like they have to know. I glared at Nikaidou while emitting a dark aura. He cowered in fear.

"When I was born, I had this X shaped birthmark. Then one day in the shadows of the playground, a ball hit me square on the face. After that, I uncovered some memories of this girl playing with some blond dude. After that, I received some powers where when I stare at somebody's eyes, I could read their emotions or thoughts." I replied, smirking evilly.

"So that's how you knew I wet the bed every few times!" realized Souma. I snickered.

"Oh." everyone said in unison except for Nikaidou.

"So you seem to act like somebody familiar. Do you know Hinamori Amu?" asked Sanjou.

"What if I do?" I replied. I needed to know what they were hiding from me.

They stayed silent for a few seconds. Tch, sounds like somebody died.

"Well, she died 3 years ago." Sanjou said quietly.

_Seriously?! What am I psychic? Wait, I am. HaHa. _

"How?" I asked.

**(Start of Flashback)**

_The bubblegum colored haired girl, the Fujisaki twins, Souma, Hotori, Yuiki, Mashiro, and Sanjou were walking down the street, almost separating their ways. Down the street was a screech of rubber tires. The kids looked back and saw a driver speeding at 20 mph in a 10 mph zone. _

"_Hinamori-San! Watch out!!!" yelled out Hotori. 'Hinamori-San' was dangerously near the curb. As she saw the speeding car, she froze and stopped walking. _

"_Hinamori!" yelled out Souma. As the car got closer and closer, 'Hinamori-san' slipped off the edge of the curb and fell down on the street. The car got faster and faster and finally it came to a stop. It stopped just in time to see his windshields filled with blood and guts. _

"_GREAT! I have to clean my windshields again!" cried the man. Suddenly, the kids had an urge to murder the murderer. Under the car lay 'Hinamori-San' in an awkward position. Her side was split open because of the little statue in the front of the car. Her blood was forming a pool around her soft, porcelain skin. Her eyes opened with fright as her neck was twisted in an awkward angle too. It was a disgusting, frightful, and sorrowful sight to see. The kids slumped down to their knees as the driver ran over 'Hinamori-San' one last time before driving at a normal speed. The kids cried and cried, mourning their death of the beloved Joker. They cried louder until some people just stop and stare. Then they go back to what they were doing. 'Tch, what a pity.' they always thought. The kids wanted revenge. They wanted to get back at the driver. But even after 2 years, they never found him. Before the first day of middle school, Mashiro and the girl Fujisaki went away back to their foreign countries. Mashiro back to France and Fujisaki went to Europe to study dancing. After that, Hotori, Sanjou, Souma, and Fujisaki, sealed their emotions inside their hearts. They left contact with the real world. The 4 bishounens waited for the beloved Joker to come back, but of course, she never came back. _

**(End of Flashback)**

I could feel myself on the verge of tears. It was too sorrowful, but I must not show any weakness to them. I looked at the four bishounens. Their eyes were hollow and dark. Whoa, some scary dudes in front of me. Their eyes returned to their original color.

"I'm sorry." I said. They nodded. I got out of the medical bed and staggered outside. They followed behind me still lost in their own little world. Some fangirls spotted me; they ran up to me and slapped me. I could feel tears trying to break down my wall of emotionless.

"You tried to steal our Bishounen-Samas didn't you?" one of them barked. I sweatdropped.

_What kind of name is Bishounen-Sama?_

I decided to ignore them and keep walking. I could feel glares trying to burn holes at me. As fast I could, I flipped my head around and stuck my tongue out at them. I smirked and ran. I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me. I ran up the nearest tree and stayed there.

"HaHa! Scared are we?" asked one of them. I nodded confidently, but one of them threw a rock at me. More pebbles came and soon the pebble became rocks. The rocks became huger rocks, and some of them weren't even rocks. After a few minutes, they grew tired. They left me covered in blood and dark bruises. I started to sob quietly. It was just like those times. When I was younger, I kept myself secluded in the shadows. Kids decided to make fun of me. They threw inanimate objects at me. They grew tired and left me crying. Soon, the attacks became frequent. Kids and adults stopped and stared but never bothered to do anything. Everyday I came home covered in blood and bruises. I always tried to attempt to hide those bruises, but my mom had eyes and ears like hawk. Everyday, she would treat me, but then after that, the attacks happened every time they saw me. Soon, my mother got tired of it and we moved here to Tokyo. Then, I'm reliving the past. Oh Joy. I kept sobbing quietly until I felt some weight on the branch next to me. I looked up to see Souma looking at me with worry.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Well, I can't care for you?" he whispered back.

I could feel myself blushing. He held a First Aid kit in his right hand. His left hand reached for my arm. He took some bandages and rolled them around my arm. He kept doing that to all the places I was hurt. Soon, I looked like a half wrapped mummy. Suddenly, he grabbed me, and he forced me to hug him. My face was buried in his chest. He felt like a pillow. So soft… So comfortable… So lovable… So warm… I blushed unconsciously. So… safe. Before I knew it, I drifted asleep.

**Suzuka: Well, that was a said flashback wasn't it? Anyways, I'll update Saturday. Maybe. Good Night~**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Randomness

**Suzuka: Well you guys are lucky this time! I wanted to update today! Anyways, there are some new ideas for fanfics, they're in my profile. In your reviews please pick the fanfic you want me to do. Then by majority rules, I'll pick that fanfic. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime or songs in this!**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

I woke up to see myself in the classroom. My elbow supported my sleeping head but I rose up. I looked at my surrounding and it was empty. Nobody was in the class. I looked out at the window to see some kids running and laughing. I glanced at the clock; it was exactly 5:30. Shoot, got to get home. I grabbed my grey messenger bag and bolted outside, down some staircases, and out the front door. I kept running, turned, and ran, then turned and ran again until I reached a Victorian style house. I searched for my keys; I found them and jiggled the door open with the keys. I stepped in and breathed in my mom's curry.

"Mom, I'm going out for little while later, okay?" I asked her.

I heard a faint 'Yes' from the kitchen. I sighed and walked upstairs. My room was painted white. On every wall, was a shelf of manga, animes, movies, or CDs. My closet was bigger than my bathroom; it included miniskirts, tank tops, T-Shirts, ripped or regular jeans, tote bags, beanies, and other girly and boyish clothes. My bed was queen sized with white sheets and grey pillows from small to big. I had a lamppost on its left that emitted a grey light, but it was as bright as ever. On its right were my 24 inch screen monitor and computer. The newest technology too. On its right was my crazy grey couch. It was big and turned at different angles, like those sofas you see in rich reality shows. Then on the walls were posters of my favorite singers and groups. On my grey carpeted floor was a HUGE rug with the shape of a chocolate chip cookie. Yeah, I'm obsessed with cookies, got a problem with that? I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I reminisced the events that happened too me. I blushed as I reminisced how Kukai hugged me. I yearned another hug from him. I don't know why though, maybe it's because I haven't been hugged in such a long time. You must be thinking, 'Her own mother doesn't hug her?!' Well, mother does hug me, but there's no passion in it. Her hugs are like saying, 'I'm going to work, stay out of trouble, don't eat poison, don't eat your toenails…'. Whenever mother hugs me, I feel that she's in her own little world. Ever since I lost Father, Tsumugu Nakamura, she's never smiled or laughed. She tries to smile, but of course I know it's fake. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. It was too hard since I got that nice nap. My phone vibrated and rang loudly on the lamppost.

_**Let me know what I've done wrong**_

_**When I've known this all along**_

It was my ring tone, 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All American Rejects. I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's Hotori, Sanjou, Souma, and Fujisaki!" they announced.

"How'd you get my phone number?" I asked them

"We got our sources." they replied unison. I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet us at the park in about 10 minutes." they replied and hanged up.

I sighed and got up, wore a plain white T-shirt and ripped jeans, and high top Converse. I ran downstairs and called out," Mom! I'm going to the park!"

"Okay!"

I jogged down the street and reached the park. I found the 4 bishounens being ogled at. Especially Kukai. With his perfectly tanned skin, messy dark brown hair, his perfect built body and his luscious light red lips his… Oh my god. I'm thinking weird now. I stopped in front of the boys.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Nakamura-Chan, we wanted to give you a gift for saying 'Sorry'." replied Hotori. He smirked evilly. Whoa, evilly? Fujisaki handed me a bracelet that was red and black plaid, it had 4 different charms on it. It had a silver heart, a silver spade, a silver clover, a silver diamond and a silver cross in the middle. I gaped at it, its sparkling beauty. As I touched the charms I felt something familiar about this. Who knew after this surprising gift, I was in for more?

**Suzuka: I'm sorry for the very short chapter. I was being in demented fangirl mode when I was thinking about cosplaying as Zero from Vampire Knight. I was like 'OMG, I could be this for Halloween!!!' **

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. I felt hot breath nuzzle my neck. _

"_W-what are you doing?" I asked him. _

"_Nothing." he replied. His face rose up to mines and instantly, he kissed me. I swore I could hear silence in the whole classroom. Not a sound heard. No one was breathing. He had kissed me. In front of everybody. _

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'DIAMOND IN THE DIRT' REVIEW!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**Suzuka: OMG, it's almost the end of the month! BTW, next week I have a project due, so I won't be able to update. It's a biography on Alexander Graham Bell. I hate my teacher. He's a dude with two sons. One of them looks like the dude from the future in 'Meet the Robinsons' and his other son is deaf. Joy. So, enjoy this chapter while you can. Also, by majority rules, 3 or 2 people said they like 'It Started With a Brunette' I might start that in a few days. LOL. There are no charas in here. They had the Guardians because it's actually like a student council thing. Ikuto and Utau are actually musicians. So, they'll show up as enemies of Tadase because of his past, but nothing else. I forgot to mention Yaya; she's in America because her mother got some new job. Lulu de Morcef is back at France. **

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

I walked to school in a daze. I recalled the events that happened yesterday. Why'd they smirk evilly? Why'd they give me this bracelet? I looked at the bracelet they gave me. The charms shone brightly. They gleamed in different angles. I sighed and walked even slower. I heard multiple footsteps behind me and turned around getting ready to attack. Unfortunately, it was Kukai that attacked me with a flying glomp. Why does this flying glomp seem familiar?

"What?" I asked coldly. I was not in the mood for any of their pranks.

"Nothing." replied Ku-I mean Souma. His eyes told me, 'Get ready for the moment of a lifetime.' I raised my eyebrow. He giggled like a little school girl. I looked at him weirdly. Hotori, Sanjou, and Fujisaki trailed behind Souma, panting heavily.

"Uhh, dudes, what?" I asked, losing my cool.

"Nothing." they replied in unison while smirking evilly, again.

Girls were in little groups whispering bad things about me.

"How can she steal ALL 4 of them away from us?!" asked one mad fangirl. Jealous much?

"I know. That little man stealer!" replied another mad fangirl. I sweatdropped. When were these dudes their 'man?' I broke away from Kuka-I mean Souma's grip and walked away. I left them there smirking, EVILLY. Something's going on, and I'm going to found out what.

I walked into class and sat down. Girls were whispering and boys were admiring the girls that were whispering. To me, this scene feels like it came out of a shoujo manga. Wait, darn the authoress! Somewhere right now, the authoress is giggling madly.

**A/N **That's true.

The 4 bishounens surrounded me smirking evilly and rubbing their hands together. I nervously slumped down in my seat. When I was low enough, I slipped out from the bottom and ran. I slammed open the door and closed it behind me. I heard a thud, Hehe, serves them right. I kept running and dodging things and people. Finally I stopped in front of a weird planetarium. I stepped forward toward the grand wooden door and they magically opened. Inside was a lightshow of pink, the song 'Sakura Kiss' by Chieco Kawabe was playing, flowers falling, 4 bishounens in very good looking tuxedos, and it looked like it came out from a VERY familiar anime…

"Welcome! We are the Seiyo Middle School Host Club!" the bishounens announced.

I sweatdropped at their oh so creative idea. I heard running footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw a brown haired man that looked like Hotori.

"DARNIT FUJISAKI, SOUMA, SANJOU, AND HOTORI! STOP USING MY PLANETARIUM AS YOU PLEASE! STOP ACTING LIKE THE ANIME, 'OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB' THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE 6 PEOPLE NOT 4!!!" the man shouted. I sweatdropped.

"Fine." they said in unison. A record stopped and the stuff stopped. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the 4 bishounens. I tried to squirm out of their grip. Their grips were harder. They dragged me like literally all the way to behind the building of the high school division. Some high school girls were drooling over the bishounens beauty. Some dudes were chanting 'Go' for some reason. Finally they shoved me down of the hard floor. I stared up at their smirking eyes. The high school students were wide eyed. Thinking these kids were going to do some 'adultery'.

I crawled backwards, afraid what they'd do. Suddenly, one of them grabbed me by the collar, and Souma pinned me to the wall. I gasped in pain, because some pointy rocks stabbed my shoulder. His eyes said, Sorry.'

I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. I felt hot breath nuzzle my neck. "W-what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Nothing." he replied. His face rose up to mines and instantly, he kissed me. I swore I could hear silence in the field of students. One of the most famous boys in Seiyo Academy, had kissed the new girl. His kiss had passion, not force. I wondered what was their plan? Our kiss broke and we stared intensely into each other's eyes. Until I broke my trance. A vein popped on my head.

"What's that for?" I asked him

"Don't act like you didn't like it." he replied.

"I didn't." I protested.

"Why didn't you struggle?" he asked. I blushed and my bangs hid my eyes. I too, wondered why I didn't struggle. Then, something triggered her senses. **Kukai's **kiss felt like _**his.**_

**Suzuka: I'm so very sorry for the short chapter. I'm very in Writer's Block Mode. Please, consider my feelings. **

**Kukai: I kissed Chiaki! YEAH~**

**Chiaki: (still blushing) I hated it.**

**Suzuka: Hater. Find out next chapter on who he is! Hint: He's someone close to her that I mentioned already. ****Nobody**** surprising, but ****something ****surprising. **


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Caller

**Suzuka: OMG, I'm SO sorry for not updating!!! I had a biography; it's about Alexander Graham Bell. Anyways, this'll be a short chapter. VERY short.**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

_It' couldn't be his, right? I mean HE passed away a few years ago. _I nodded furiously. That was a NO. It's just that, it felt like HE was kissing me 'Good Night'. I miss him, Tsumugu Nakamura. A victim of Third Degree Murder.

**A/N I really don't know if it's an actual degree. **

**(Start of Flashback)**

_(Nobody's POV)_

_A man was thrown across the concrete. His left shoulder was dislocated, his stomach had a gash, his right shoulder was close to dislocating, both of his eyes are swollen, his arms and legs had huge gashes on them, all bleeding rivers. A bleeding dagger was thrown right next to him._

"_This dude, he's like SUPERMAN, dude." yelled one man._

"_Dude, calm down, we're not going to kill him or anything, but take his money." calmed another dude. The other dude yelled in frustration and threw down another dagger. The other calm man looked at the bleeding man. His eyes were filled with entertainment. He was, of course, a sadist. He was known as one of the most famous yakuza leaders, Kuroda Hatsuharu. He was a tall 6"5 man, had black shaggy hair with white streaks, and red piercing eyes. He was common for the robbing of innocent people through alleyways, murdering of people for no reason, and famous for his long and luscious black hair. Hatsuharu flipped his hair in slow motion and girls in the background were drooling? _

"_I'll never give you SCUMS my money." protested the bleeding man. His blood was forming a pool around him, he knew in a few minutes, he would collapse, and the leader wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He sighed._

"_If you don't, we'll kill you." Hatsuharu said. He pulled a knife against the man's neck._

"_Any last words?" asked Hatsuharu._

_The man nodded and sighed," Tell my kids and wife, I love them."_

_Hatsuharu took a few steps back, shocked by his reply, the man stood up. He stood up straight and tall, and then charged full speed at the leader. Then, without hesitation, the knife went through the man's stomach. (Background is a flashing red, blood shadows were splashed…Anime style.) Hatsuharu smirked, took the man's money, and ran. _

"_Daddy! Where are you?" cried a little girl. She had heard voices in an alleyway not too far from her. The little girl stopped in front of the alleyway, seeing a pool of blood, being caring as she always was, she went inside. She found her daddy, laying dead, motionless, eyes opened in no regrets, a smile like he smiled like there's no tomorrow, and his position almost looked peaceful. The little girl slumped to her knees, her crimson red hair covering her teary face. _

"_W-why?" she hiccupped to no one in particular. She was there just crying. Of course, who wouldn't? You father just died, and you were playing hide and seek. What were you supposed to do? Keep stabbing a dead dude??_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Chiaki was still in the bishounen's grips. Her once grey eyes were now hollow and dark. Kukai looked at Chiaki in worry. He didn't want to do this, but it was just an experiment. Chiaki slumped to her knees, and her crimson hair covering her tear stained face.

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

The flashbacks just kept flashing in my mind. A never ending movie is what I would call it. I slumped to my knees, and stood up quickly after that. Covering my face with my hands, I ran and ran. For what seemed like forever, I reached my house. I went inside and upstairs, ignoring my mom. My cell phone vibrated loudly. The caller ID said unknown caller, but I was too sad to even think about some random person that had gotten my phone number.

"Hello?" I asked, still sniffling.

"_We're back~"_ sang 3 people in unison. My eyes widened. There was something familiar about the voices, yet it sounded so threatening too. I quickly snapped the phone shut and threw it across my bed. My heart pounded so furiously it sounded like it was coming out. Who wouldn't have their heart pound so hard when some dudes got your number and suddenly call you saying, "We're back!"??? Oh yeah, a crazy dude. Well, no missy, I ain't crazy!

**Suzuka: Who's the mystery caller? BTW, the story won't last long. It'll be about 7 chapters before I'm done. Then I'll start with 'It Started With a Brunette'. Okay?**

**I won't update fast. Please forgive me, since I'm only a 6****th**** Grader, could you cut me some slack? Yeah, I'm a 6****th**** Grader; I know a lot of 'adult' things too, got a problem with that? LOL, just kidding, but seriously. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Suprise Visitor

**Chapter 6 the Surprise Visit**

**Suzuka: Sorry for the really late update! I was too lazy to update. LOL. Well, I have a trailer I put on Youtube, the link is in my profile. It's not exactly professional, but okay for my age right? Anyways, please subscribe too: 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara. I own Kuroda Hatsuharu and Nakamura Chiaki.**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

My heart pounded furiously inside of me. 3 dudes just called me out of the blue. Something was familiar about the voice that stood out the most. His voice was deep and soothing. I imagined him as a man in his 40s with silky raven hair and crimson red orbs. No, wait, I just imagined Hyuuga Natsume from Gakuen Alice. What a great anime, too bad there won't be a second season… I inhaled and exhaled heavily. I was being depressed while some guy was out to find me! I looked at the clock; it was 9:59 pm. Well, time to hit the hay. I snorted. I don't get why I laugh at stupid idioms.

**-Next Day-**

I sulked on my way to school. I was still worried about the call last night. I walked slower and slower as I got to the large gates. Fangirls were whispering in envy of yesterday's events. Apparently, news travels fast. I could literally feel glares burning holes at me. Literally. Apparently, some girl was SO jealous; she lit my tailcoats of my jacket on fire. Luckily, I had a bottle of water. I took out the flame and stuck my tongue out at them. I kept walking slower as my thoughts were clouded of the mysterious caller. I was once again attacked by a flying glomp. WHY DOES THIS SEEM SOOOO FAMILIAR?! I sighed in frustration. Pictures of a brunette girl with pigtails tackling people with flying glomps. Oh.

"Neh, sorry for yesterday, Chiaki-Chan." Kukai apologized cutely. I just couldn't help myself from blushing. Inside my messenger bag, my cell phone vibrated LOUDLY. I couldn't answer it. I was afraid that it might be the caller from last night. My hands shaking, I reached into my bag, took the cell phone, and flipped it open.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"_Don't stutter, deary, we'll be back soon~" _the voices whispered in unison. They whispered it a bit too loudly. The 4 bishounens heard it, and gave me looks of worry. I look back at them with a 'What?!' look.

"Who was that?" asked Sanjou.

I shakily replied with," N-n-n-nothing. Mind your own business."

The phone vibrated loudly in my hand again. I let out small yelp and jumped. Once again, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked with more confidence this time.

"_We're coming~"_ they said again. Right now, I was annoyed, creeped out, and scared. I flipped the phone closed, while hanging up on them.

"Wh-" started the bishounens.

"NOBODY." I said a bit too loudly. People were staring at us. I sighed and walked away from the bishounens. I walked faster and faster. Soon, I began running. I could feel somebody behind me, following my every step. It couldn't be the bishounens' aura. Their aura was happy, sad, and sometimes hyper. This aura was murderous. I ran up the stairs to the roof. Panting heavily, I looked around. The mystery dude was behind me, so it was a dead end. Unless… I jump off the roof. It was risk, considering I could die. But either way I die right? I rather take the risk. Who knows, I might be lucky and I don't know… grow some wings? I looked at the man behind me. He had shaggy white blonde hair, I suspect half American and half Japanese, has big azure eyes, and wore a ninja suit?! I sweatdropped.

He whispered deeply into my ears, _"Miss us?"_

I shivered as his breath tickled my ears. I totally was looking forward to the risk I was planning to take. I stepped back. He stepped forward. We kept repeating this process until my back hit the metal fence of the roof. I looked at the grounds below us. It seemed like it went on forever. The fence was fairly short. I could just jump as high as I could, step on the ledge, and push upward and over the fence. It reminded me of the high jumps they do at the Olympics, except there weren't any pads. I sighed, and did the process. As I fell from the roof, students looked up in the sky, seeing that I was screaming as loud as I could. I closed my eyes, and my life flashed before my eyes. I stopped screaming. I felt myself being carried. I looked as I saw myself sitting on the 4 bishounens. I chuckled nervously. Guess they broke my fall. But wait, if they broke the fall, and the building was at least 3 stories high, why didn't they die? Oh well. The next thing I knew, I blacked out with an image in my mind. The image was Kuroda Hatsuharu coming to my school, and kidnapping me. Did I also mention? I also have the powers to predict future events if I do something rash and black out. Guess I'm going to be kidnapped. Joy.

**Suzuka: Sorry for the last update! It's 10:30 pm Pacific Time, and I'm TIRED. So, please enjoy this chapter! Spring break for me is April 13-20~!**

**REVIEW, READ, SUSCRIBE, AND SAYONARA**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

**Chapter 7 Kidnapped?!**

**Suzuka: SORRY~! I'm stressed because my friend just got a hate letter from my other friend, and they've been best friends since 1****st**** Grade. God, 6****th**** Grade can be sooooooo dramatic. THIS IS THE 7****TH**** CHAPTER~!**

**P.S. I'm getting less reviews every time I update, so I MIGHT delete this story. If you don't want this deleted, I want as many reviews as I got for my other stories. I think they were around 53. LOL. I want as many reviews after I finish this story. So I want at least 53 when I finish this~**

**P.P.S DID ANYBODY WATCH SHUGO CHARA DOKI 77 YET? OMG, It's like AWESOME~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime or songs or people mentioned in this fanfic. I only own Kuroda Hatsuharu and Nakamura Chiaki.**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

_Eww, I hate the smell of ointment! _I blinked open my eyes, and saw myself staring at a white ceiling. I looked to my right, and saw Souma, Hotori, Fujisaki, and Sanjou. They're heads were being supported by their elbows, and were sleeping on the edge of my bed. The sun peeked from behind the curtains, so the light shone on their heads. To me, they looked absolutely angelic, especially Souma. Wait, did I just say that?! I sat up straight, but wobbled a little. Guess I was still dizzy after I fell 3 stories. My head throbbed in pain. I sighed quietly. It was the next day, and the day I was going to be kidnapped by the yakuza leader, Kuroda Hatsuharu. Nobody knew this, because I didn't want anybody to know this. The TV before me blared the song 'Chance!' by Koharu Kusumi. Oh, how I loved the show Kirarin Revolution~ I sighed heavily thinking of all the things I'd miss when I would be kidnapped. Anime, Manga, TV, Souma… WAIT! Souma? I sighed heavily. My mind has its mind of its own. I looked at the clock; 6:30 am. I slipped the covers off of me, and placed it around the 4 bishounens. I quietly sneaked out of the room. A breeze came through the open window. I shivered slightly only realizing that, I was wearing a knee-height white hospital gown. My set of clothes was on the chair. I took the set, and ran to the restroom. A few minutes later, I came out in a long sleeved T-Shirt with the words 'Cool and Spicy', I had baggy ripped jeans, and a grey beanie cap to hide my long crimson hair, a few tuffs of hair were falling out, and finally a pair of black high top Converse. I sprinted quietly out the door, down the halls and stairs, and finally out the door of the hospital. I still had a hour and a half before school started. The sun peeked out from behind some trees. The morning mist made my skin moist. I strolled down the street, and met many ahem… homeless people. I hate this cruel world. Being generous, I put some money in their cans. They granted me with a red X clip.

"One day, 3 years ago, my friends and I were walking done the street, looking for useful items. We came across a red clip, and suspected it belonged to a young girl. There was a strand of pink hair stuck to the clip. We kept it just in case. So now, that you've given us some money, we've rewarded you with a clip. We know it's not a lot, but please, it's all we have." said one of the homeless man. I tried to refuse it, but they just threw it back on my hands and ran away. I chuckled nervously. I placed my hand on top of the clip, and sighed. I felt something familiar from this. It's not a power, just an instinct. I checked my phone's time; 7:30. It'd only take me at least 20 minutes to get to school, so might as well, buy a skateboard or something. I really don't know why, but I always carry around a large wad of cash. At least 1000 Yen.

**A/N Sorry, I don't know how much that is in US cash.**

I entered a skateboard shop, bought a skateboard with Souma Kukai from Shugo Chara on the back, paid the dude 500 yen, and rode outside. I glided faster and faster, that all you could see now was a blur. Finally, I ended up at the large gates of the school with… 5 minutes to spare. I was panting heavily. Now, for my AWESOME ninja skills, I ran upwards up a tree reached the branch closest to my room, and knocked on the window. A classmate opened it, and I flipped and jumped inside, landing in my feet perfectly. I smirked. Just then, the bell rang. Perfect. I slipped my clip inside my pocket.

"Chiaki-Chan, why aren't you wearing the uniform?" asked Nikaidou

I twitched, nobody calls me 'Chiaki-Chan~' and gets away with it.

"'Cause I don't wanna Yuu-Chan~" I replied cutely. I battered my eyelashes for extra effect. He twitched furiously.

"OKAY YOU WIN! STOP THAT~!" he cried out, covering his eyes with his hands. I smirked in triumph.

"_**Will, N-n-n-nakamura C-chiaki please come to the office?!"**_ said the Principal through the speaker. Bangs and crashes were heard.

"_**NAKAMURA CHIAKI, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR else."**_ said another man through the speaker. It was Kuroda Hatsuharu. I thought he would kidnap me ninja style, not, im-going-to-kidnap-her-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it-and-if-you-call-the-police-I'll-kill-you-with-no-trace-behind kind of style. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and went down to the office. I saw Hatsuharu standing beside my Principal.

"Umm, your father's here to pick you up." said the Principal. They never knew my father died. The Principal left to go back into his office. Kuroda was wearing a shaggy crimson red wig with a dark brown mustache. He wore a bulky business man suit. He wore a big and shady hat too. Too me, he looked like that Mafia dude from 'The Simpsons". He grabbed my left wrist and roughly pulled me. I didn't want to anger him, so I just followed his orders. You're thinking right now, that, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GIRL DOING?!" Well, I'm prepared. I have a pocket knife, well, in my pocket, another knife strapped to the bottom of my shoe, a BB gun hidden in the baggy parts of my jeans, a few tracking devices in my shoe, a few mini microphones in my pocket, a few world's smallest cameras in my pocket, a REALLY bright flashlight hidden in my jeans, a toy light saber hidden in my jeans, some VERY sticky glue, a few electrical pieces of gum where after you chew it, you can spit it on someone and they'll be electrified, bottle of lemon juice in my back pocket, a mini jetpack in my jeans, a remote controlled car and remote in my jeans, a few hypnotizing toys I bought off a ad in my jeans, a laser pen up my hat, my cell phone in my pocket inside my shirt, a mini laptop that double it's size hidden in my jeans, some invisible string in my jeans, and to think that they just thought my very, very, very, very, very, very, very big, puffy, and baggy jeans were just the style these days. I could walk with these bulky pants, without all these stuff shuffling and making noise.

**A/N I've been watching Spy Kids too much. LOL.**

He dragged me to his "secret" lair. It was just a vacant surrounding with flowers and large boulders. Good thing I planted some mini microphones, mini cameras, and tracking devices back at the classroom and on Kuroda and his minions.

"Now, to commence our plan." said Kuroda. He held up a pocket knife.

"I wanted to do a new thing after I killed your father. I wanted to try to kill my victim's whole family. So, I'm aiming for you." he said. He threw the knife at me, and sliced my sleeve off. I screamed. I could feel the cold metal slice through my skin as it went through. My fresh blood trickled down my arm, staining skin after it dried.

**-Back at the school and Nobody's POV-**

A scream was heard. Nikaidou's lesson was interrupted.

"Who screamed?!" he asked angrily. He can be the clumsy teacher a lot of people know, but when he's interrupted, things can get UGLY. People stared at each other. Nobody knew where it came from. Then, out of nowhere, the projector turned on. It was recording what was going on with Kuroda and Chiaki. "Look, little girl, either die painless, or die crying." threatened. Kuroda. He had a knife against Chiaki's cheek. She was bursting into tears, and blood seeped through her clothes as the knife went deeper.

"NO! I won't give in like my father." she cried. The knife went deeper. Now, on her cheek was huge bleeding scar.

Something beeped. It was the tracking device Chiaki had planted on Nikaidou. He took it from inside his collar, and It transformed to a remote sized tracker. A little green dot which was Chiaki blinked in a place only 5 miles from here.

"You leave me with no choice." said one minion. He charged towards her, and she dodged.

"She can't hold on like this before long. When they reach her birthmark, she's a goner." worried Nikaidou. He grabbed his suitcase, took the 4 bishounens and ran out of class, and out of school, following the tracker.

**-Back to Chiaki's POV-**

I screamed in agony. I had cuts and bruises all around my arms, legs, and face. My clothes were ripped and my eyes were bloodshot from all my crying. I couldn't give in just yet, but I was growing tired every second. They would soon reach my birthmark, and I'd be a goner. I always thought life was a fairytale when I was 5 years old. We'd be born, find our prince charming, and live happily ever after. That was before father was murdered. I soon stopped believing in fairytales, and my kingdom came crashing down.

**A/N I took this line from a movie. It's 'A Cinderella Story'! I just loved that movie.**

Another knife hit me, and I cried in agony once more. I slumped down onto my knees. I could feel myself losing consciousness. Just then, like a knight in shining armor, Nikaidou and the 4 bishounens approached Kuroda and his minions. They had all sorts of police weapons. I wondered how they got these weapons. Before I blacked out I heard, "Don't worry _**Chiaki**_, we'll save you." It sounded like _**Kukai's.**_

**-Hospital, and Nobody's POV-**

Kukai sighed. He felt a tingling sensation in his heart after he and his friends saved Chiaki. Kuroda was thrown in jail along with his minions.

Tadase was blushing madly. Kukai looked at him in envy. The 4 bishounens developed feelings for the crimson red headed girl. Nagihiko felt that Chiaki was like a sister. Tadase felt a little boy's crush on Chiaki. Kairi felt like Chiaki was a girl that he like very much, but seemed that Chiaki was more of a younger sister, Finally, Kukai, felt like what he felt for Hinamori, He loved Amu, but knew Tadase would get the chance, and not anybody else. He still remembered that time when Tadase found out that Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a bad childhood friend, was staying at Amu's house throughout Tadase's confession. He remembered when he found his cute little friend at the park bawling like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N Everything I mention from He still remembered to Tadase's Confession happened in Episode 77. Everything else I mention after this author's note is purely from my imagination.**

That was when they were in 6th Grade, and 3 months before her accident. Nagihiko looked worried though. His beloved lover, Mashiro Rima, was coming back to Japan in a few weeks. Rima wouldn't take a liking to Chiaki. The doctor came in with a orange liquid inside a bottle.

"Someone's going to have to transfer this liquid into Chiaki. It's a potion that gives her scars to heal her. Like magic right? Now, who's going to transfer it?" asked the doctor. The doctor looked at the boys. Then he sighed heavily.

"FINE! Eenie Meenie Miney Moe, Catch a tiger by its toe if it hollers let it go, eenie meenie miney moe!" he cried, pointing at Kukai. Kukai was now sweating nervously.

"DRINK IT BOY, BEFORE I DO IT!!!" the doctor cried impatiently.

Kukai swiftly took the bottle. The others snickered loudly. Kukai poured the liquid into his mouth. Without swallowing, he calmly walked over the chiaki. He opened her mouth with his hands, and kissed her, while transferring the liquid.

'_Her lips are soft.'_ thought Kukai.

**(Nikaidou's POV)**

I sighed. Who knew this could be the start of a beautiful relationship?

**Suzuka: HERE! I MADE IT LONG. I was gonna update earlier, but I was caught up in watching videos on Youtube. REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8:Death and Rima!

**Chapter 8: Death and Rima?!**

**Suzuka: Okay, I'm feeling really depressed because I'm sick so this'll be a depressing chapter. This includes violence, and some very ahem bloody scenes (or I'll try to make it bloody), some crying, maybe the readers will cry too, uhh lets see, some, fluff between Chiaki and Kukai (don't worry it's still Kuukamu), and maybe some cheesy ending scenes. Enjoy~!**

**P.S Rima's back~**

_**(Chiaki's POV)**_

I yawned. It's been what, 2 weeks since the kidnapping? The 4 bishounens were fussing because Fujisaki's 'lover' was coming back to Japan. What was her name again? Masiro Ruma? Mashro Raima? Mashiro Rima? Oh, well, she won't like me, why bother to learn her name? Nikaidou was teaching the English language, and it was only 5 minutes after the bell. It's not like we were going to use the language in a few minutes. Somebody knocked on the door, and Nikaidou opened it. Out came a petite blonde with the Amakawa Tsukasa, the caretaker.

"Yuu, you have a returning student~" said Tsukasa. He let go of the petite blonde and ran.

"Rima-Chan, welcome back!" cried Nikaidou, while trying to hug the petite blonde.

I squinted unpleasantly at 'Rima-Chan'. When she first stepped in this room, she looked around the room, and set her eyes on me, and started glaring. What was her problem?! I crossed my arms and turned my back on her, pouting. Cutely I might add. Why? Well, dozens of the boys were looking at me, and blushing madly, including Kukai. I heard behind me a soft 'humph' from the petite blonde. Now, the fanboys diverted their attention to 'Rima-Chan'.

The fanboys started squealing. Right now, I feel like I'm in hell.

"Mashiro Rima has returned from France. Please treat her nicely." introduced Nikaidou. Mashiro bowed, and placed an emotionless mask on. However her eyes said," Heh, Nakamura Chiaki, she doesn't look bad, a nice candidate for Kukai." I blushed at this statement as I turned my back on her.

I looked back at her once more to find her glaring at me," She better be good at comedy." I chuckled nervously. Mashiro sat on the desk next to me. I tried to ignore her, but she kept glaring holes at me.

The bell rang, indicating that the day was over. I quickly grabbed my bag before Mashiro ordered me,"Sit," I didn't want to face the wrath I've seen in my memories, so I obeyed her. She walked over to me, and looked me STRAIGHT in the eye. Her face was so close I could see every little feature of her face. She had worry lines every time she frowned, her lips were plump and red, her nose was just the right size for a French girl, and her innocent, comedy-loving eyes showed determination. She put on a wicked smile. When I mean wicked, I mean the evil smirk from that evil villain in 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Y-yes, Mashiro-San?" I stuttered out.

"Do you like Kukai?" she asked me, with an evil glint in her eye. I started blushing unconsciously as she smirked.

"No." I replied firmly, as my blush faded away. Her smirk grew even bigger.

"Riiiiiiiight~" she said with a hint of sarcasm. Her smirk grew even bigger if possible. She grabbed her bag, and skipped merrily out of the room. I sighed, placed my hands behind my back, and looked up at the ceiling. I too, wondered if I actually like Kukai. Kukai had herds and herds of fangirls following him. They only like him because he was athletic and "cute" or "hot". Too me, I think, liking a person means from their personality and not just looks.

I once heard a story about a young girl in America. She was very beautiful, smart, and wise. She knew that bunches of fanboys stalked her. Everyday a new boy would confess. One day, she really liked this boy, he was cute. Later on, they started dating, and after a few years, he proposed. She didn't know that the boy just liked her of her looks and money. She thought the boy was humble, funny, sporty, and cute. She liked his personality, but the boy ran away with another woman and her money saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover, honey!" and with that, he ran away, never to be seen again. I sighed and stared at the white board. The room was silent, and you could hear crickets chirping their little song. I sighed, got my bag, stood up, and walked out of the room, still busy from my thoughts. I walked and walked until I reached my house. Surprisingly, the radio wasn't on. Usually, when my mom was cooking, she'd make the radio blare out rap songs, and badly try to mimic them. This time, it was a weird silence. The front door was ajar. The windows were cracked. I knew something had happened. I grabbed the bag that was banging my thigh as I walked, held it, and ran to the front door. I stopped as I smelled, not the usual smell of roses and lilies, but the smell of pipe tobacco. I slightly pushed the door open. Inside was dark, the light bulb had shattered. I could make out a shadowy outline of a…bulky man… and 2 other people. The bulky man was smoking a pipe. The 2 other people were giggling madly, their high pitched giggles made my head hurt.

"Kuroda, right? How'd you get out of prison?" I asked the shadowy figure.

"I have my sources." he replied, and I could make out a smirk coming from him. That smirk was making me extremely nervous, and his smirk grew bigger than ever.

"Uhh, okay, what are you doing here? Where'd my mom, and what's with your minion's high pitched girly giggle?" I asked him. I could see that the minion had pouted and mumbled something close to, "It wasn't girly,"

"Your mom, well, you can figure it out, I'm here because of your mom, and lastly, my minion's giggle is high pitched because he's a descendant from Gary Giggle in 'Spy Kids'." replied Kuroda, taking a puff out of his pipe.

"Okay, but Gary Giggle is American, and he's not real. Now, what happened to my mom?!" I asked more furiously this time.

"Well, why don't you look there?" he asked, pointing at something on the floor. I squinted my eyes before I finally knew what it was, a body of my dead mother. I looked back at Kuroda, with the deepest loathing you have ever seen. Right now, I loathe Kuroda, more than ever, and I could feel the anger boiling like lava inside me. I was angry, no furious, and had an urge to murder him. Unfortunately, before even if I actually tried to attack Kuroda, I'd be dead in a second.

**A/N HaHa, I'm sorry, I was trying to make this as depressing, but I keep listening to preppy songs, tried the Emo Song by NigaHiga on Youtube, but it's preppy too. **

"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews of the church corridor and I can't help but to hear and exchanging of words, "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" said the bridesmaid to a waiter. Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a- started singing one of the minions.

"NO PROFANITY!" I yelled. I couldn't stand the hearing of curses after I watched 'The Grudge'. It doesn't have any curses, but it would seem like it.

"What? I like that song!" he whined.

**A/N Can anyone try to guess the song? If you do, you win…NOTHING! But its fun right?**

I sighed. Right now, I could attack Kuroda, but of course, I'd be dead. I could run, but would they chase after me? They've killed my parents, and they wouldn't just kill a child right away, they would have 'fun' right? Another plan is that, I could take out the spy equipment I never took out of my baggy jeans after 2 weeks, and do whatever it takes to have the police or some adult to find me. I could also throw a knife at one of them, hope none of them held guns, and run as fast as I could to some authority. Or, as plan whatever letter it is, I could just run. I thought about all the possibilities of me not dying, and plan whatever letter it is was the least likely of me to die. Kuroda and his minions turned their back on me a few minutes later, and as stealthily as a ninja, I quickly and quietly sprinted out the door. I kept turning my head back to check if I was being followed, and…

"AHH! SHE GOT AWAY!" shrieked one of the minions. I smirked, and ran toward the park as fast I could. I could hear shouts behind me, and not so far away either. I ran as fast I could, and wouldn't dare to stop, not even for one millisecond. They would catch up to me if I was caught off guard. I finally reached the park, but still wouldn't stop. I spotted the 4 bishounens eating ice cream with Mashiro-San. They were all giggling and having fun, when they saw me coming, they waved at me. I wanted to wave at them back, but I could hear thundering footsteps behind me, so I kept running. Then, one of the minions had tripped me, I fell flat on my face, and one of them turned me over, and straddled me. We were in a very –ahem- dirty- position. People passing by gave the man a dirty look, and gave me an even dirtier look. I groaned at his weight, he seemed like he was at least 200 pounds heavier than me. He leaned over me and whispered huskily in my ear,"_ Surrender or else, we don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you."_

I glared at him and said," Like heck I would." He smiled evilly at me and climbed off of me. I sat up straight and was looking into Kuroda's eyes. He, again, had a knife pressed up against my neck. The park was totally deserted, except for Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, and Rima, they were hiding behind a very fat tree, and Kuroda hasn't noticed them. Kuroda pressed the knife deeper against my neck. Sooner or later, I'd lose too much blood, or die from getting cut in the neck. It was hard to swallow actually, so all of my saliva was building up inside my mouth, and it tasted horrible. I could taste the left over meat loaf I had yesterday. My face was all scrunched up. Kuroda looked at me weirdly as if he thought I was going to fart or something.

"What?!" asked the minions. They were crossing their arms, tapping their foot impatiently, and looking at me in disgust.

"She's going to explode!" exclaimed the other minion as he stepped backwards. I nodded my head, and tried to smirk, but I accidentally spit out all the saliva onto Kuroda's face. I laughed manically and ran. I looked back to see my saliva covering half of Kuroda's face and he was spitting furiously.

"HER SPIT WENT INSIDE MY MOUTH!!! IT TASTES LIKE WATERY MEAT LOAF!!! GAHHH!!" he shrieked while running around in circles. The minions and the 4 bishounens (including Rima) were trying very hard to keep straight faces.

**A/N Try listening to this on Youtube: Shugo Chara! Soundtrack track #5 Cool & Spicy Girl! (It matches the mood when she's running) **

I loved running ever since I was young; I loved the way the wind just blows toward you. I ran and ran. I loved the sound of thudding footsteps, not ones where people are chasing after you. I could hear the 4 bishounens and Rima's footsteps running behind me. They couldn't be Kuroda's because these were light. Checking to make sure, I looked behind me. Sure enough, it was the 4 bishounens and Rima, but there faces were twisted with fear. I moved a bit to the side, and saw the minions frantically trying to catch up with us while carrying kunais?! Sooooo, 3 centuries ago.

"You can run, little kitties, but you can't hide!" yelled the minion. He stopped running, placed his hands on his knees, hunched over, and started panting heavily. Man, he was either fat, old, or just really, really unfit, we've only like ran a few feet.

"KUKAI!"

I looked back just in time to see Kukai being stabbed in the arm, Tadase bleeding in the arm, Nagihiko bleeding from his leg while protecting Rima, Rima was frightened and a kunai had scratched her cheek, and me, I was stabbed by the minion when I had looked back, and in a very unfortunate place called my stomach. The 4 bishounens and I were lying on the floor, groaning in pain, while Rima had run away from the scary people. My breathing became short breaths. I knew I'd be unconscious and be a goner. The minions had surrounded us with all kinds of torture weapons you could think of, I whimpered a bit, before being approached by the deadliest weapon ever made, the Mach 770. It's a weapon specially designed for people who still do this thing called "beheading". It's a little knife, and when you press a button on its side, about like 500 miniature torturing weapons pop out. So the person has a desire of either using one of the weapons or using all of them at the same time. Even though the weapon is very small, its strength as it was big, is 100x stronger which means, it hurts 100x more than the regular sized weapon. He approached me with the Mach 770, all the weapons were pooped out, and I knew from experience, that he was going to stab me repeatedly with that. Great, just what I need, a stabbing. I sighed, but backed away from the minion, who I shall call now, Minion 1 and the other minion, Minion 2. The 4 bishounens were lying on the ground and groaning in pain. Tadase was almost out cold. I couldn't let them fall unconscious, so I had to make a sacrifice. I roundhouse kicked Minion 1 and he dropped the Mach 770. He fell down while holding his ankle in pain. I quickly grabbed the Mach 770, and pointed it towards Minion 1 and 2. They were taken back in mocked fear. They chuckled darkly.

"You can't hurt us, little kitten." they said. Then they pulled out…2 more Mach 770s. Whoa, are they rich or something? Mach 770s are like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Yen. This exists in America so it's like $1000.

**(A/N NOT TRUE! NOT THE RIGHT AMOUNT!)**

They must have bought it in America. Why? Well, there is money in the Minion's back pockets sticking out. So, to basically end this really long chapter, Minion 1 threw a kunai, aiming toward my heart. Kukai, who was magically off the floor, blocked the kunai, and it hit deep into his stomach. He groaned in agony once more, and then fell unconscious.

"Oh, shoot! Kuroda-Sama's going to get angry, our mission wasn't fulfilled!!!" cried Minion 1.

Then they both ran away calling, "Mommy~!"

I just noticed that Kuroda wasn't with them anymore. I looked down at Kukai in sympathy. I picked him up and his head lay on my thighs. Tears spilled out and down my cheeks. If Kukai died right now, I'd lose my parents and the person that's helped me the most. Tears splattered onto his face. The 3 bishounens were finally getting up still groaning in pain, and watched in frightened eyes at Kukai out cold.

"Chiaki, we have to get Kukai to the Hospital!!!" frantically cried Kairi. Nagihiko carried Kukai bridal style and sprinted/jogged/ran all the way for 3 miles to the nearest hospital. Along the way, I was still crying and crying. It was all my fault I dragged them into this.

**-Hospital, Kukai in ER, 3 bishounens pacing around, and Chiaki having the dramatic, cliché moment. –**

I placed my hands over my face; my elbows supported my head, and put my head down. Tears were still clearly seen over my face.

"_It was my fault Kukai had been stabbed"_ I whispered, and hiccupped. The 3 bishounens looked at me.

"All my fault. I dragged all my problems and but a burden down on you all." I said a bit more loudly.

"It's my fault that my dad and mom died. It's my fault Kukai's near dieing, it's my stupid cocky words that dragged you into my problem, it was my past that dragged you here." I said still hiccupping.

"If I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened." I cried, still bawling. Sturdy arms were placed around me, and it was Tadase. I placed my head onto his chest and cried.

**-Chiaki and 3 bishounens at Chiaki's house and Kukai still in ER-**

The doctor told us that we had to leave and come back in a few hours. We left to my house. I slightly pushed the door open, and walked inside. There was the lifeless body of my headless mother in front of me and a pool of blood surrounding her. I stepped over her, and found my Video Camera I got for my 9th birthday. It was on –recording-. I stopped it, took the camera, and played the video.

**-Video-**

"_We'll kill you okay?" threatened Kuroda. _

_He held a large butcher knife at her neck. It was actually cutting through her neck. So right now, she could barely breathe, and her blood was spewing out. She nodded a no and the knife went deeper. Her eyes bulged and she went lifeless. Kuroda let go of her as her head fell off, revealing all her organs inside her neck. _

"_Tch,that was easy." bragged Kuroda. He threw down the butchers knife straight at the mother's stomach, and it made a huge gash. Her stomach opened soon after that and all her guts spilled out. The minions took the guts and rearranged them into different faces. The snickered evilly as Kuroda's frown became a chuckle. Then together in unison, they did the evil maniac laugh._

"_Muwhahahahahahahaha~!"_

**-End of Video-**

I twitched. A horrible sadist video just _made _my day. I made way into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder this time, and guess what? A huge bottle of some kind of liquid fell out. Out came a note too. It said:

_Just in case of emergencies Amu-Chan_

I squinted my eyes; the writing on the next part was smudging.

_This changes a person's hair color and gives them memories they have forgotten._

I looked at the bottle, and it was half full. I poured some of the liquid onto my hair and suddenly, became unconscious.

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

The 3 bishounens heard a thud from the kitchen. Sneakily, they headed toward the kitchen to find Chiaki unconscious. Their eyes widened.

"_I-it can't be her…" _whispered Nagihiko.

**Suzuka: Yea, this took me like 5 days to finish. I had writers block so I had to come up with ideas. I guess you guys now what's the ending now right? Pretty obvious. I tried making you guys cry, but I was listening to happy and peppy music. Please review by Chapter 11, 'cause that's the end! I want my 53 REVIEWS PEOPLEZ~! Review~**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

**Suzuka: I'm baaack~! I'm having Spring Break now, so I MIGHT finish this story. If not, it's because I'm very lazy. I had an anonymous review so to:**

_**Silent Reprieve**_

**I'm going to tell you that the answer to your review is: Here in this chapter~! This is the part where Chiaki awakes from her slumber after the attack of the bottle. **

**I call the liquid Memorygolica because the liquid she had was made up. There's no such thing. LOL. Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Shugo Chara or any other songs/animes mentioned in this fic. I own Chiaki, and Kuroda and his minions~!**

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Silence took over. Nagihiko and the bishounens were still gaping and widened eyed at the unconscious girl lying before them.

"Chiaki? Amu?" asked a confused Tadase. Chiaki was groaning and rubbing her head while a transparent figure of Amu was looking down on her.

"Just as I suspected." Kairi said, adjusting his glasses in an iinchou-ish way. Chiaki had her hair in 2 colors of crimson red and bubblegum pink. Her right eye was gold while her left was grey. Her hair was clipped by a red and pink X clip.

"Say what?" asked 2 confused bishounens.

"You see, from the start I saw that Chiaki acted like Amu when Souma-kun had kissed her. Then I noticed that Chiaki had the same sense of style of Amu. Then I noticed that her hair was never tied up like Amu's." explained Kairi, as he adjusted his glasses again.

"And?!" asked Tadase and Nagihiko.

"Well, I did some research and found that somewhere in a place in America, Amu's parents had 2 clones. I found an article on how a girl had just appeared out of nowhere with some kind of liquid on her faces he was badly hurt, and there were tire tracks all over her. Amu had transported herself to America."

"How did Amu get those kind of powers?!" asked Tadase.

"I noticed it when we were playing the Sports Competition back in 5th Grade. I saw a flash of light and she was right behind me even though she was 20 feet away from me a few seconds ago. She threatened me not to tell her, so I kept it a secret." explained Kairi.

"Dude, I'm your BEST friend and her crush, and you didn't even tell me?!" asked a frantic Tadase, as he shook Iinchou's should roughly. Kairi slapped Tadase smartly across the face and adjusted his glasses.

"After Amu had teleported her mother and father had sent Memorygolica to their clones in America, so Amu became Chiaki."

"But how come Chiaki said she came from Osaka and that she kept Amu's attitude?"

"Chiaki had all of Amu's memories erased and placed with new ones that the clones wanted. She kept Amu's personality because it's a memory changer not an attitude changer idiot."

Tadase and Nagihiko nodded in sync and said,"Oh," in unison.

The soul of Amu had transported itself into Chiaki, and she turned into Amu.

"Amu!" cried the 3 bishounens, as they tackled her with a flying glomp, Yaya-style.

"What are you Yaya?" she cried, rubbing her neck.

"We missed you for the past 2 years~!" they whined.

"Okay, geez. You guys knew how they changed me into Chiaki, right?" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Well, Chiaki had half of me in her, so I was like her conscious, but I never spoke." she explained.

After the explanation, they laughed and reminisced the memories they had together. Suddenly, Kairi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was some 'What?' and 'Okay'.

Kairi flipped the phone shut and said," Kukai only has 3 weeks to live."

**A/N WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! I typed a lemon, and it sucks. It's called 'The Young Desire' look it up in my profile. Sad ending right? Don't worry, it'll have a sweet ending~!**

**(IMPORTANT)**

**BTW, Just to have the later chapters make sense, when Chiaki felt that she loved Kukai, it means that Amu loves Kukai~! **


	10. Chapter 10: Aishiteru

**Suzuka: I'm baaack~! (THIS IS IMPORTANT) (THIS IS IMPORTANT) (THIS IS IMPORTANT)Thanks for all the reviews~! Now, this'll be the last chapter of this story. Then I'll have an epilogue about their lives after that. Then, I might start 'It started with a brunette' on Wednesday, or tomorrow, if I'm not lazy. So, please check my profile after you're done reviewing for more story ideas, and vote which one you like the best in my poll I'll have up later. So, I hope you read this author's note because this is very important. **

**Kukai: I'm dieing?!**

**Suzuka: Yes, Yes you are.**

**Kukai: Darn.**

**Chiaki/Amu: I love-**

**Kukai: What?!**

**Chiaki/Amu: Cookies, gosh. What do you think I was going to say?**

**Kukai: I love you!**

**Chiaki/Amu: Well, maybe we were going to say that!**

**Suzuka: DON'T SPOIL IT DARNIT~!?!?!?!?**

**Cast: Ciao~!**

**P.S LOL, Ikuto and Utau weren't mentioned at all in this story, so I'll make them the doctors. Utau is 23 and Ikuto is 25.**

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Silence took over.

"W-what do you mean that Kukai only has 3 weeks to live?!" asked Tadase.

"The doctors, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Utau, found several tumors inside Kukai's body. The tumors will keep growing until they're bigger than Kukai's head, and it'll make Kukai's head explode. The doctors say that Kukai only as 3 weeks to live until he explodes." explained Kairi.

Amu slumped down onto her knees. Right after Chiaki turned into Amu, Amu couldn't confess to Kukai. She couldn't just say 3 simple words.

You're thinking, 'How about when Kukai comes out of the hospital, dimwit?!'

Well, she could do that, but Kairi just mentioned that Kukai is temporarily deaf and she could say it to him just like that, but what was the point?

"Cheer up, Amu, we'll find a way." reassured Tadase.

"How?!" she angrily asked, "He's going to die! It'll take a miracle to make him alive!" The 3 bishounens backed up, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry bishoujo.

"Well, how about that power you mentioned before?" calmly asked Kairi.

"What? Oh… THAT power." she said.

"What power?!" asked Nagihiko.

"In 5th Grade, before we went onto 6th, I found Amu kissing a boy younger than her. I noticed he looked pale and weak, and right after she kissed him, he was running around and laughing evilly." explained Kairi.

"Does Kairi find out everything first?" whispered Tadase to Nagihiko. Kairi adjusted his glasses and continued, "Later, she told me it's called the 'Kiss of Live' so it's like CPR, except it's only for people who are sick."

"I can use it on Kukai, but I've been using it before I got here, so it's a slight chance it won't work." said Amu, filing her nails in boredom. Nagihiko and Tadase nodded in sync while Kairi adjusted his glasses in a nerdy way, again.

**-Kukai comes out of the hospital and Amu tries her power-**

Ikuto and Utau-Sensei were rolling Kukai out of the hospital in a wheelchair. They handed Amu Kukai and hugged her tightly.

"Your parents are in the basement of the hospital. Wait, here they come~" said Utau.

Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori were staggering across the concrete with rich suits. The parents told the whole story that I'm too lazy to type but it's just the same as what Kairi told them, but that the government paid the dude to run over Amu. Scary, right? So after some mad bishoujo action and hugs, Amu kissed Kukai.

"Gahh!" yelled Kukai, slapping the girl across the face.

"Itai." she said rubbing her cheek. Her hair was covering her face so Kukai couldn't see her face.

"Kukai!" cried the 3 bishounens, as they tackled Kukai with the infamous flying glomp.

"Okay, gosh, who's she?" asked Kukai.

Amu laughed evilly and said, "You don't remember me?" Amu raised her face up and smiled.

"Amu?!" he cried out, tackling her.

"In the flesh!" she replied, smiling.

"What, how?!" he asked frantically.

Kairi told him the whole story in a nerdy way, as he adjusted his glasses again…

"Why does he keep adjusting glasses that way?" asked Amu, as the other boys snickered. Practically, you can see veins throbbing on Iinchou's head.

**-Next Day, at class, Nikaidou knows what happened and Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko too.-**

"Class, we have a returning student."

In came Hinamori Amu.

"Nice ot meet 'cha" she said.

"Cool and Spicy Hinamori, but she's dead so…"

The 4 bishounens told the class, Yaya, and Nadeshiko because they came back.

"That's the story! But back off, 'cause Amu's mine!" said Kukai, as he hugged Amu tightly, while kissing her lips passionately.

"Aishiteru."

**Suzuka: AND THAT'S THE END!!! I'M TOO LAZY TO START A EPILOGUE, SO I'LL TYPE UP CHPATER 1 OF THE NEW STORY AND THAT'LL BE IT! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE LATER FOR STORY IDEAS~! THEN PICK WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST~!**


End file.
